


Death Twin Chronicles

by ChaosHuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Hate Me, Please read, Possibly not terrible?, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What-If, Who Knows?, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosHuntress/pseuds/ChaosHuntress
Summary: How different would the timeline of Percy Jackson be affected with the addition of the twins of death? Would they defect to the side of the Titans? Or would they be the champions for the children of the minor gods to rally around and lead them in against the Titans? Story maybe better than summary





	1. Chapter 1

The Death Twin Chronicles  
Chapter 1  
Before the birth of Perseus Jackson, a pair of twin demigods were born to a clear-sighted woman. However the twins birth was no accident, Kronos had begun to stir from within the shadowy depths of his prison.  
He began to whisper to the Olympians who were not honored on both Olympus and at camp Half-Blood. Kronos began dreaming of an army comprised of the scorned Olympians and their children. The army of demigods would need a leader just like them,but who to use?  
All of the Olympians were powerful in their own right, but to lead an army such as this Kronos would need a truly powerful leader. What better power was there than power over death itself? Kronos knew his son Hades did have power over death and was an outcast on Olympus and did not have a throne or a true place on the council, but Hades was not the only option. No, there was another.  
Thanatos, he had so few allies and his offspring would never be accepted anywhere. It was perfect, the next step would be for Thanatos to sire a half-blood. Kronos spoke to the goddess Hecate and gave her his orders, enchant Thanatos to fall in love with a mortal and have him sire a hero with the mortal no matter the cost.  
And so it was done, Thanatos fell in love with a beautiful, clear-sighted mortal and sired twins with her. Afterwards he retreated back into the underworld and never sought out the mother of his children. Unbeknownst to Thanatos, his lover knew what he was and it was too much for her to handle.  
To have caught the eye of a god and to have bore him twins was too much for his lover to handle, she knew what was in store for children was not pleasant. She was scared for her children and herself. Deep within the confines of Tartarus Kronos chuckled to himself, everything was as planned.  
Thanatos abandoned his children and lover, leaving them at the mercy of the titan lord. The mortal was filled with fear and anger which would only make manipulating her easier as time wore on. Olympus would be his, it was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Twin Chronicles  
Chapter 2:  
Seven long years had passed since the birth of Thanatos’ twins, seven horrible pain-filled years. Today was the seventh birthday of the twins, but their birthday was not a joyous occasion in the house.  
Currently the twins, Ayao and Aker Jones, were huddled in the closet of their shared bedroom listening to their mother scream for them to come out before resuming her drunken ranting and raving.  
Aker trembled as tears streamed down his face silently, Ayao looked grim as their mother’s footfalls drew nearer to their hiding place. Ayao silently scooted farther back into the darkness of the closet and dragged Aker back with her. Together they huddled underneath a pile of blankets motionlessly. Less than a minute later, their mother wrenched open the door of their hiding place, Ayao and Aker dare not even breathe for fear of being of discovered. The twins could feel the burning gaze of their mother as her eyes swept over their hiding place.  
Their mother gave up looking for them and slammed the closet door shut with enough force to rattle the door frame. The slamming of their bedroom door signaled that their mother had left the room entirely, but Ayao and Aker still did not move out from under their hiding place. They barely breathed, fearing that doing so would draw their mother to them.  
For hours the twins stayed huddled under the blankets in their closet,frozen in fear. When the house fell silent the twins knew that their mother was asleep and that it was safe to come out. The house was still and silent in the darkness, an almost eerie contradiction to the way it was hours ago. Moonlight shone dimly through the window, the only source of light in an otherwise pitch black room.  
The moonlight was just bright enough to show the fresh tear tracks on Aker’s face. As Ayao looked at her twin she made a decision. She walked over to the far wall and removed the two backpacks hanging on the wall. Ayao walked around the room packing what she would need.   
Ayao looked over at Aker and tossed him the other backpack, he caught it with a confused and slightly panicked look on his face. She went back to packing, Ayao only had so much time left. Ayao did a final sweep of the room before zipping up her backpack and slung it across her back.  
She turned back to face her brother, Aker was still standing there dumbfounded holding the backpack. Ayao rolled her eyes did she have to spell everything out? She shook her head before turning around and walking towards the bedroom door, she only needed a few more things and she could leave this place forever.  
Descending the stairs silently, Ayao made her way into the kitchen and pulled out a pack hidden underneath a loose floorboard in the pantry. She began putting anything nonperishable that she could find into the sack and then began grabbing bottles of water. After closing the door of the pantry Ayao turned to face her brother, Aker was standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at her. She shouldered the pack while staring at Aker determinedly.  
“I’m leaving, come with me or stay here. Your choice.”  
She turned and walked out of the house silently, it was a dark and nearly moonless night. The stars were dim against the inky black curtain of the night, Ayao walked forward into the darkness. She stopped at the treeline of the forest behind the house, Ayao leaned against the tree and waited.   
Minutes later Aker stumbled out of the house gracelessly with a backpack slung over a shoulder. He stopped in front of his sister and they both looked at the other. The twins came to a silent understanding and linked hands. Hand in hand the twins disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Twin Chronicles  
Chapter 3:  
The twins silently ran through the woods hidden beneath the cover of night. Hand in hand they ran from their broken home vowing to never return. The twins felt a weight being lifted from their shoulders the farther away they ventured from their home.   
Not once did the twins look back as they ran through the forest and did not stop running until their lungs burned and their ached. Ayao and Aker leaned heavily against the trunk of a tree in an attempt to regain their breath. Ayao raised her head to stare upwards at the stars willing her body to stop heaving. Ayao’s snow white hair caught the thin beams of moonlight and gleamed in the night, a stark to the rich chocolate of her skin.   
Golden eyes roved the expanse of the inky blackness wondering what it would be like to exist simply as a star in the sky. Ayao looked to her twin Aker who was similarly entranced by the sky. His skin was the same rich chocolate and his eyes were the same golden hue as his twin's but his hair was black like his eyes.  
Ayao put a hand on the solid trunk of the tree, using it to push off into a standing position. Ayao was unaware of the decay spreading through the tree from her touch. She was also unaware of the decay spreading through the grass beneath her, greying the grass making it as stiff and brittle as the grass of Asphodel.   
Aker however was not quite as unaware as his sister, he frowned at the dead grass and watched as the decay slowly spread. He stood upright and turned to inspect the tree he had been leaning against only to find it entirely dead.  
“Ayao…,” Aker spoke haltingly. “This tree was alive when we first rested against it correct?”   
Ayao rolled her eyes, the tree was alive when she lent against it.  
“Obviously, we would have noticed it before we used it,” she spoke without turning around to look at her brother.  
Aker didn't speak further instead choosing to stare dumbfounded at the now dead tree, how did the tree die between the time he and sister saw the tree through now. Countless questions swirled through his mind but one question was louder than the rest, was he responsible for the tree's death?  
Ayao was annoyed by her brother's silence and turned to discover the source of Aker's silence. She looked at the tree and was stunned to discover that the tree was indeed dead, the trunk and branches had greyed and became almost skeletal in appearance. Ayao watched as all of the leaves fell from the skeletal branches to the earth.  
Shocked, she looked down at her feet to find greyed, brittle grass under her feet. Was she responsible for the tree and the grass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue?


End file.
